


Rescued

by waywardodysseys



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Javi holds you close as he smokes on his cigarette. He stubs it out when it’s done.He presses his lips against your temple, “thank you for rescuing me. In more ways than one.”You smile in the darkness, “you’re welcome Javi. You’re worth rescuing.”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Once Escobar’s inside La Catedral you, Peña, Murphy and a few others go out and celebrate. Even though you know Escobar made the prison for himself, he’s behind bars. Well, you feel he is in some way. 

You’re sitting at a table inside the usual haunt most of the agents frequent after long days or celebrating a bust. You nurse your cocktail, keeping to yourself as you watch some of the others laugh and drink to their hearts content.

“You’ve been eyeing someone in particular?” Peña asks from behind you.

You jump and look back at him. “From our office? No.”

“You sure?”

You raise an eyebrow as he takes a seat. “Have you Peña?”

He takes a swig of his beer. “I’ll tell you who, if you tell me yours.”

You smirk and take a sip. “You go first.”

“I asked you first Y/N.” Peña remarks.

You laugh, “you don’t need to know.”

Peña shrugs, “then you don’t need to know either.”

You glance at him as he takes another swig of beer. You stand then lean over and brush your lips against his ear, “meet me outside Javi.”

Javier’s cock hardens as he feels your lips against his ear, hears the lust in your voice when you whisper his name. He downs the rest of his beer. His eyes remain on you as you walk past the raunchy and loud coworkers. 

He adjusts himself before getting up.

“Really Peña?” Murphy asks as he approaches the table.

“Drop it Murphy. You know I’ve wanted her…”

Murphy smirks, “yeah I know. Just don’t fuck it up. We all work together.”

“Yeah,” Peña looks at Murphy, “I know.”

Peña walks past the group of coworkers and out into warm night air. A hand pulls on his jacket, pulling him to the side of the building.

You brush your lips against Javier’s as he runs a hand through Y/H/C hair. You grab his free hand and place it on your shirt then move it down.

“Y/N,” Javier grounds out as he moans.

“I want you Javi,” you whisper, “I don’t care if you fuck around with other–”

Javier captures your mouth then pulls faintly away, “there will be no one else Y/N. I’ve wanted you too.”

You pull on his jacket, bringing his mouth against yours again. You taste the beer he was drinking as his mustache tickles your upper lip.

The two of you are lost in one another that neither of you hear the squealing of car tires then the opening of doors or the cocking of weapons.

“Agent Peña!” A gruff accented voice shouts.

Javier turns and shields you.

You take in the few cars with their bright headlights, you make out shadowy figures. All of them in masks pointing guns at you and Peña.

“Javier,” you whisper.

“Quiet,” Javier grounds out in a whisper.

You feel for his gun, which he usually has in the waistband of his jeans, but he doesn’t have it, and yours is in your car.

Fuck, your mind screams.

“You need to come with us!” The gruff accented voice boasts.

What, no, you think as you whisper, “Javi.”

“It’s fine,” Javier remarks.

“It is not fine!” You hiss.

Javier turns and looks at you. He runs a finger along your jaw. “I’ll be fine.”

You look at him with sadness and concern. “Don’t go.”

“Now! Peña!”

Javier ducks his head then looks at you, “you’ll find me.”

You watch Javier turn back around and walk into the bright lights, praying it’s not the last time you see him.

\-------

It’s only been a couple weeks, but it feels like it’s been six months. Everyone is on edge since Peña was taken. No one knows by who, no one knows where he is.

You and Murphy have been working overtime trying to get Escobar’s people still in Bogotá and Medellin to talk but no one wants to speak. Your leads lead nowhere. You are on edge, so is Murphy, even Carrillo.

Peña’s words haunt you at night.

“You’ll find me,” his voice whispers in your dreams.

“Don’t go,” you always plead with him.

When you wake up you’re cold and lonely, wishing you had dragged him to your car. If you would have done so maybe he’d be in your bed now. You shiver as you burrow into the mattress. You close your eyes again, hoping for a better dream.

\-------

Javier groans as he is awakened by a few light slaps to the face.

“Agent Peña,” the gruff accented voice from the night at the bar remarks.

Javier blinks slowly as he looks up.

“Still playing the quiet game?”

Javier knows he’s broken and bruised. He feels there’s no more fight in him.

“Maybe I should go after the woman you were with?”

“No,” Javier grounds out.

The stocky man laughs and pulls a chair up. “Someone you care for?”

Yes, he thinks but says, “she doesn’t matter. You would’ve taken her too, if you wanted to send a message to the D.E.A.”

The man tilts his head, raises his eyebrow, “true. We know she’s like you. Law enforcement.”

Javier moans feeling pain seep further into his bones. “What do you want?”

The man laughs, “to prove we can do something to law enforcement. To the D.E.A.”

“Why me?”

“Not sure if the blond gringo would’ve helped our cause. And the female, well men are monsters Peña. I don’t think she’d make it out alive.”

Javier wants to snap this man in half. “So, me then?”

The man holds out his hand. Inside is a severed finger. “You think they’ll go into a full-blown shitstorm thinking this is yours?”

\-------

The cardboard box is addressed to the D.E.A. and sits on Murphy’s desk when the two of you walk in into the office a week later. Peña’s been missing for three weeks now.

Murphy and you glance at one another then back at the box.

“No return address,” Murphy mutters as he reaches for it.

“To small for a head.” You remark.

Murphy glances at you with raised eyebrows.

You shrug, “what? I know you’re thinking it.”

Murphy sighs and opens the box slowly. Taking out crinkled newspaper.

“Definitely not a head,” he bellows as he reaches in and reveals a Ziplock bag with a severed finger.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” You shout.

Your heart is pounding, your blood is boiling. You want to find Peña, need to find Peña. Whoever took him was messing with the wrong people.

\-------

Navegante leans against the car. His eyes on you as you approach him.

“Agent Y/L/N,” he slithers out.

“Please tell me you have something?” You nearly shout at him.

“No one from the Cali Cartel has Peña.” He retorts.

You cross your arms. “Anyone know anything?”

Navegante shrugs. “Pacho wants no trouble. He wouldn’t take a D.E.A. agent. None of the Cali cartel wants no trouble.”

“Fuck that! Someone took Peña, a D.E.A. agent! Someone wants to cause trouble!”

Navegante sighs, “I don’t know. I only inquired for you because it’s Peña. Not sure if there is anything else I can help you with.”

You raise your eyebrows, “you could keep your ears open.”

The Cali Cartel’s henchman shrugs, “I’ll try my best agent.”

“You will do your best!” You hiss at him.

Navegante smiles slyly, “he means something to you.”

You glance at him. “He’s an agent Navegante.”

Navegante laughs lightly as he walks away, “you act like he’s more.”

\-------

The severed finger isn’t Javier’s. The print doesn’t match his records and the blood didn’t match Javier’s either.

“Motherfuckers trying to play us Y/N!” Murphy sighs frustratedly.

“We know it’s not Escobar. They’d probably do much worse.” You retort.

“No one will talk,” Murphy remarks.

“They’re owned by Escobar Murph, what do you expect?” You raise your eyebrows as you glance over the corkboard full of people in the Medellin cartel network.

“Cali Cartel won’t talk.”

“They don’t have him,” you shrug when Murphy looks at you, “what? I have my sources too.”

Navegante hasn’t been much help since your last meeting. He still doesn’t know who has Javier.

Carrillo runs into the office space, looking between you and Murphy. “We might have found him.”

You and Murphy stand quickly.

“Might?” Murphy asks.

“We’ve had Search Bloc out scouring the city. They came across an abandoned warehouse on the northside of the city. Padlocked and chains over the fence. I told my men to keep eyes on it for a couple nights.”

“And?” You ask impatiently.

“Movement at night and lights are on. They can’t get close enough to see inside or hear anything. But with any luck it could be where Peña is.”

You and Murphy glance at one another.

“We have to try,” you plead.

Murphy nods, “let’s go!”

Hours later you and Murphy are with Carrillo outside of the warehouse on the northside of Bogotá. Lights are on inside the abandoned building; faint noises carry out from the walls to your ears. Everybody is inside the perimeter of the padlocked and chained fence, after they used wire cutters to cut the fence. The Search Bloc, Carrillo, Murphy, and you are on a rescue mission for Peña. You pray, hoping he’s inside.

“Full force? Head on?” Carrillo asks looking between you and Murphy.

“Both,” you and Murphy answer in unison.

“Alright gentlemen!” Carrillo boasts. “Let’s move in!”

Seconds later gunfire erupts between the Search Bloc and the men inside. You and Murphy make your way inside after the Search Bloc clears the main room. Teams begin spreading out in the warehouse as you and Murphy take in the loads of cocaine which were being packaged.

“Murphy! Y/L/N!” Carrillo shouts out in the depths of the warehouse.

You and Murphy begin running towards his voice and stop when you see Carrillo and a bunch of his men.

“Peña!” You scream as you break through the wall of men and runs towards Javier.

You can tell he’s bloodied and bruised, weak. Your heart breaks for him.

“Javi!” Murphy shouts as he steps forward.

You press your fingers against his neck, “pulse is faint.”

“Good,” Murphy says as paramedics rush in.

“Peña,” you whisper, “Javier.”

Javier groans and blinks his eyes open slowly. He looks at you, grins. “You found me.”

You smile weakly, letting a tear escape. “I did.”

\-------

Days later you hand Javier a cup of coffee. He’s been living in your apartment since he showed up on your doorstep with a bag full of his clothes and other things a few nights ago.

“I can’t sleep alone Y/N,” Javier had remarked when you opened your door.

You opened the door wider and smiled, “come in. You may stay with me,” you had whispered back.

He was persistent about sleeping on the couch, but you insisted he’d be fine in your bed. You slept on one side, he on the other. You had heard him on occasion whispering and shouting in his sleep. You would wrap him in your arms and calm him and soothe him. Tell him he’s okay.

He had always reached out and touched your cheeks, smiled.

Now you watch him eat dinner. 

You need to feel him against you in more ways than one, you wanted to continue what was started all those weeks ago.

Javier knows you’re watching him. He’s thankful for the last few nights at your place, knowing you are next to him gives him peace, gives him comfort. He enjoys feeling your warmth, your kindness. He wants more, needs more.

You grab his empty plate and walk it over to the sink. As you place the dishes down you feel arms wrap around your body.

“Javi,” you whisper.

“Y/N,” Javi whispers back.

You turn in his embrace and look at him.

He brushes his mouth against yours. He kisses you lightly then deeply, pulling your body against his.

You return the deep kiss as your hands travel up his arms and loop around his neck. Your fingers move through his hair. You moan as your body begs for more, and for him.

Javier pulls breathlessly away from you. He strokes your cheek and looks into your Y/E/C eyes.

“I care for you,” Javi whispers, “I should’ve taken more of a risk prior to all those weeks ago.”

You’re quiet as he continues speaking.

“Without you being here for me, I don’t know what I would be doing. How I would be able to sleep at night. You’ve calmed me, soothed me. Thank you, Y/N. And I do care for you because I want to be with you, no one else. I want to be in your bed beside you. I need you. I don’t care if we work together—”

You press your mouth against his as your fingers find the ends of his shirt. You hear him moan at your touch against his skin.

You pull back and look at him, “I’ve been waiting days for you to say something Javi.”

You grab his hand and pull him towards your bedroom. Once inside the room, you both hurriedly discard of each other’s clothing and fall onto the bed in a tangled mass of limbs.

You and Javier fuse your mouths together as your hands roam over one another’s bodies. You’re careful as you glide your fingers over his body, taking note of bruises, kissing them lightly as you straddle his body, moving your mouth down his chest and stomach.

You engulf his hardening cock into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip before you take his cock fully into your mouth. You moan as you feel Javier’s hands move through your Y/H/C hair as you begin bobbing your mouth up and down his cock, lathering it with your salvia.

“Fu—yes,” Javier grounds out. He’s waited for your mouth to be on his cock for months.

You move your mouth up and down slowly then begin moving faster, making sure to swirl your tongue around the tip. Javier’s cock hardens instantly as your mouth pleases him.  
You release his cock from your mouth and crawl back up his body, kissing his stomach and chest. Kissing the bruises you wish were not there.

You straddle him and Javier rests his hands on your hips.

Javier leans up then pulls you down with him then pushes you to the side makes you lie back against the bed.

“Javier,” you whisper.

“Your turn,” Javier moans as he kisses you then moves his mouth down your neck and chest, through the valley between your breasts then down your stomach.

You moan loudly as mouth moves over your skin. His mustache giving you extra pleasure as it tickles your skin.

Javier palms your core, finds you hot and wet. He moans as he dips his head and licks your folds. He then opens them and moves his tongue against your sensitive nub.

“Javi,” you hiss out as your hands grasp the bedding underneath you. You’ve waited months for this – for his mouth to be against your core, and you’ve also wanted him inside of you.

Your orgasm is building quickly inside of you. You haven’t release in months and the one man you’ve wanted for all those months was finally giving you what you wanted.

“Oh—fu—Javi,” you moan loudly, “yes!”

Your orgasm crests and rolls through your body. Your toes curl as you feel the aftershocks of the orgasm make your body tremble as Javi kisses his way back up your stomach and chest.

“I need you in me Javi,” you whisper as he nips at the base of your neck.

“I need to be in you,” Javi moans as he strokes his cock against your folds then swiftly thrusts into you slowly.

You moan as you feel Javier’s cock inside of you and your hands move to Javier’s skin, your fingers digging in as Javier begins thrusting in and out of you slowly. 

Javier takes his time between thrusts, making sure his cock is buried deep in your depths before starting to thrust quicker. He wants to absorb your wetness and tightness around him. He moans as he feels your slick walls clench against him.

“Y/N,” Javier half moans, half whispers.

“Javi,” you whisper back as you begin rolling your hips.

Javier takes this as a sign and begins to thrust in and out of you quickly. He begins meeting the roll of your hips, making sure you and he are moving together as one. He moans as your fingers dig into his skin; his own orgasm is building rapidly. He hasn’t released in weeks and now he’s getting it with you, will now always get it with you.

You feel another orgasm inside of you. You look at Javier and he’s looking down at you. You pull his head down and brush your mouth against his, not caring if you taste yourself.  
You need his mouth on yours as he’s inside of you.

Javier kisses you back as he thrusts into you. His orgasm is now on the edge and he’s ready to explode inside of you.

You roll your hips as your own orgasm crests inside of you. Your fingers dig into his flesh and you moan loudly.

Javier grins as he feels your pussy clench him tightly. He thrusts into you, making sure he buried in your depths and explodes. He thrusts again, making sure he empties himself entirely inside of you.

Javier kisses your jaw then down your neck.

You loosen your grip on Javier, remembering what he’s been through.

“Keep those hands on me Y/N,” Javier whispers.

You wrap your arms around him, holding him close.

Javier brushes his mouth against yours again, then moves to his side, pulling you with him. He wraps an arm around you, then reaches back and grabs his cigarette and lighter.

You rest your head against his chest as you inhale the smell of nicotine and what occurred minutes ago. 

Javi holds you close as he smokes on his cigarette. He stubs it out when it’s done.

He presses his lips against your temple, “thank you for rescuing me. In more ways than one.”

You smile in the darkness, “you’re welcome Javi. You’re worth rescuing.”


End file.
